Silla Kingdom
by Nico Febryan Lim
Summary: CHAPTER BARU UPDATE! MAAP TELAT PUB. GW JANJI GAK BAKAL TELAT UPDATE LAGI SETELAH INI - - Sang Putera Mahkota menginginkan seorang adik. Pada saat sang adik terlahir, sang putera mahkota merasakan perasaan lain dari hanya sekedar perasaan terhadap saudara. #warning: PrinceXPrince (BoyXBoy / YAOI), Incest, TYPO(ES), Pedophil #Pair: Wonkyu, Yunjae, Haehyuk. Fic Drama kolosal
1. Chapter 1

**Silla Kingdom**

_**Rate: T-M**_

_**Pair: Wonkyu, Yunjae, Haehyuk**_

_**Genre: Drama, Romance**_

_**Warning: yaoi! (BoyXBoy), Fic Drama kolosal**_

_**Chap: PROLOG!**_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dan bersahabat untuk semua umat yang beraktivitas. Terlihat beberapa orang yang mendorong gerobak sayur untuk sekedar mencari nafkah atau orang-orang yang bersiap untuk membuka tokonya di pasar, dan pejalan kaki yang berhilir mudik kesana-kemari dengan hari yang diawali dengan senyuman.

Daerah yang penduduknya makmur sentosa ini dikuasai oleh kerajaan Silla yang tercantum dalam salah satu dari tiga kerajaan besar di korea lainnya, Baekje dan Goguryeo.

Silla bermula dari kerajaan kecil di Konfederasi Samhan. Pada tahun 660 Masehi, Silla bersekutu dengan Dinasti Tang, dan berhasil menaklukkan kerajaan Baekje serta Goguryeo pada tahun 668.

Pada masa penyatuan ini, seringkali disebut sebagai masa Silla Bersatu atau Silla Selanjutnya (Hu-silla) dimana wilayah kekuasaannya mencakup semua bagian Semenanjung Korea, sementara sebelah utaranya adalah wilayah kekuasaan kerajaan baru yang merupakan penerus dari kerajaan Goguryeo, dan Balhae.

Silla sekarang telah dipimpin oleh pewaris tahta ke empat, sang Raja bernama Choi Yunho. Raja Yunho sangat dielu-elukan, dan dipuja oleh rakyatnya. Selain karena kebijaksanaannya, dan kebaikannya, ketampanannya serta karismanya pun menjadi nilai plus untuk raja yang satu ini.

Raja Choi Yunho didampingi oleh Ratunya yang bernama Kim -Choi- Jaejoong yang berparas Cantik, dan berkulit seputih salju serta memiliki mata besar yang terpahat indah diwajahnya. Meski pun, sang Ratu adalah seorang pria, Raja Yunho sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki istri lain atau sering di sebut selir walau pun sang ratu bergender pria. Ia selalu setia pada sang Ratu yang telah memberikannya satu keturunan, dan sedang bertahta sebagai Putera Mahkota kerajaan, Choi Siwon.

Putera Mahkota Choi Siwon sekarang tengah berumur tujuh tahun. Meski pun dengan umur yang masih belia, sang pangeran pewaris tahta ini sudah menjalankan beberapa pendidikan dan pelantikan sebagai persiapan untuk menjadi pemimpin kerajaan Silla, dan rakyatnya kelak.

Dari Seni mengolah pedang, bela diri Taekwondo, menulis (tak banyak yang bisa menulis pada masa itu selain keluarga kerajaan), sampai bermain beberapa alat musik, dikuasai oleh sang Putera Mahkota. Yang menambah nilai kemapanan dini sang Putera Mahkota adalah ketampanannya yang mampu menjaerat hati dayang-dayang yang bahkan umurnya sangat berpaut jauh dengannya.

Sang putera mahkota tidak diperbolehkan menampilkan wajahnya pada rakyat kala itu, mengingat masa pelantikannya, dan keamanannya sebagai seorang Putera Mahkota yang sangat agung.

Menjadi pewaris kerajaan Silla membuatnya bersikap layaknya orang dewasa. Ia tak pernah menangis, apa lagi bersikap manja selain kalau berdua dengan eommanya. Ia dituntut dari lahir untuk menjadi raja serta pemimpin yang berwibawa, dan ia buktikan itu semua, membuat Raja dan Ratu bangga akan penerusnya kelak.

.

.

Putera Mahkota sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman belakang pavilliunnya. Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi jadwal wajibnya untuk sekedar membuang rasa penat karena pelajaran-pelajaran sebagai seorang Putera Mahkota yang ia terima seharian suntuk.

Dengan didampingi oleh sepuluh orang dayang dan enam orang pengawal, ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mengelilingi taman indah di belakang pavilliunnya. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti. Dipandanginya dayang-dayang dan pengawal yang menunduk menghadapnya.

"Aku ingin sendiri," ucapnya singkat. Dayang-dayang dan pengawal-pengawal yang mengerti tihtah sang Putera Mahkota pun, segera berjalan mundur, dan berbalik untuk pergi dari hadapan sang yang Mulia setelah sebelumnya menunduk hormat secara bersamaan.

Sang Pewaris tahta menghembuskan napasnya berat. Mata tajamnya menelusuri sungai kecil yang berada di taman itu mengarung, dan menyebabkan terdengarnya gemercik air yang membuat suasana hatinya tenang.

Sang Putera mahkota yang sering dielu-elukan dan diagungkan ternyata sedang bersedih. Ia merasa kesepian. Ia ingin menjadi anak biasa dan menjalankan harinya dengan normal. Setidaknya, kalau itu semua terdengar mustahil, ia menginginkan seorang teman atau adik yang dapat menemaninya.

Satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki adalah Lee Donghae yang merupakan anak dari panglima kerajaan. Itu sama sekali kedengaran tidak normal untuk anak seusianya. Donghae memang teman yang baik. Tapi, sebagai seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun, seharusnya ia memiliki teman yang banyak seperti anak-anak dayang yang ia lihat di kerajaan.

Ia pernah mencoba untuk berbaur pada anak-anak dayang itu. Tapi, yang ada hanyalah raut wajah takut dari mereka. Alhasil, sang Putera Mahkota pun marah dan berjanji tak akan bertatap muka lagi pada anak-anak itu.

Apa mereka mengira bahwa ia adalah monster yang harus ditakuti eksistensinya? Tidak, ia hanyalah pewaris tahta yang ingin diperlakukan sebagai mana mestinya seorang anak-anak.

"Putera Mahkota?"

Sebuah suara indah, dan menenangkan, mengalun memasuki pendengaran sang Putera Mahkota. Suara yang pemiliknya sangat ia sayangi, dan hormati.

"Ibunda ratu?" Jawabnya sambil menunduk hormat pada sang Ratu yang memakai hanbeok kerajaan berwarna merah dengan ukiran indah yang terbuat dari benang emas. Sedikit terkejut juga melihat ibunya berada di area Pavilliunnya tanpa ditemani oleh dayang dan pengawal.

Sang ibunda tersenyum, "sedang apa Siwon-ah? Dan, jangan panggil eomma dengan sebutan Ratu kalau kita sedang berdua, Siwon-ah. Kau tahu eomma sedikit risih kalau kau memanggil eomma dengan sebutan itu saat hanya ada kita berdua."

Siwon menunduk hormat-lagi-, "ne, Eomma," ujarnya sedikit terbata pada sang ibunda.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada puteranya. Mengelus rambut sang pangeran dengan berjuta kasih sayang, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaan eomma, Siwon-ah. Kenapa kau bermuka muram seperti itu di sini?" Ujarnya.

Siwon menghela napasnya dan menghambur ke pelukan hangat Ibunya. Tak adanya orang di sini membuat Siwon dapat sedikit bermanja-manja pada sang ibunda, "eomma, aku menginginkan seorang adik."

Sang Ibunda melebarkan matanya sejenak. Ia tak masalah dengan permintaan sang Putera Mahkota. Hanya saja, bagaimana kalau anak yang ia kandung adalah laki-laki? Sedangkan sangat ditentang adanya dua Putera Mahkota dalam satu kerajaan.

Dan, itu berarti Putera Mahkota kedua harus meninggalkan kerajaan dan hidup terpisah dari keluarga kerajaan meski pun tetap dengan fasilitas kerajaan seperti; dayang, dan pengawal.

"Siwon-ah, dengarkan eomma. Kau tahu kan, tak boleh ada dua Putera Mahkota di dalam satu kerajaan? Dan, itu berarti jikalau adikmu adalah namja, ia harus hidup terpisah dari kita. Kau mau itu terjadi? Tidak kan?" Jelas sang Ibunda dengan penuh pengertian.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sang eomma dan menatap sepasang manik bulat Ibunya, "tapi, bagaimana kalau adikku yeoja? Itu bisa saja, kan? Ayolah, eomma. Sekali ini saja aku sangat ingin permintaanku dikabulkan," ujarnya.

Sang Ibunda berparas cantik tersebut menghela napas, "baiklah. Eomma akan membicarakan masalah ini pada yang Mulia Raja," katanya sambil mengulas senyum indah yang hanya ia tujukan pada sang Raja dan Putera Mahkota.

Siwon yang mendengar itu bersorak gembira, "terima kasih, eomma. Kau yang tebaik!" Siwon pun memeluk Eommanya lagi dengan erat sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada anak semata wayangnya, "nah, Siwon-ah, sebaiknya kau tidurlah. Hari sudah larut. Anak kecil tak baik tidur malam-malam, arra?"

Siwon mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, "ne, eomma. Jaljayo," ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Jaejoong memangalihkan pandangannya dari anaknya yang mulai menjauh. Dipandanginya sungai yang tadi Siwon pandangi, "semoga aku bisa memberikan Putera Mahkota adik perempuan," ujarnya.

Jaejoong sangat ingin mengabulkan permintaan Siwon itu. Hanya saja, ia tak mau kalau anak yang ia kandung nanti adalah seorang lelaki. Ia tak siap untuk hidup terpisah dari anak yang akan ia kandung itu setelah lahir. Karena, kerajaan menentang adanya dua Putera Mahkota.

"Lebih baik aku tidur," ucapnya, lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Raja Yunho melangkah dengan dikawal oleh beberapa pengawal dan dayang, melangkahkan kakinya menuju paviliun sang Ratu.

Senyuman tepatri jelas di bibir Raja Yunho. Rasanya sudah satu minggu lebih ia tak bertemu permaisurinya, dikarenakan tugasnya sebagai raja mengharuskannya datang dalam pertemuan para Raja-raja di China.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, akhirnya ia sudah berada di depan pavilliun Ratunya. Ia langkahkan kakinya memasukki pintu pavilliun yang mewah itu, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh pengawal-pengawal, dan dayang-dayangnya pergi. Karena, ia telah memutuskan untuk bermalam di pavilliun milik sang Ratu.

.

.

.

Sang Ratu kerajaan Silla masih setia membuka mata doe eyes'nya dengan seksama. Ia baca baris per baris tulisan-tulisan dalam buku miliknya.

Sang Ratu kerajaan Silla itu memang memiliki hobi lain selain bermain musik dan bernyanyi. Yaitu, membaca buku. Ia membuat kegiatan membaca buku menjadi hal wajib yang harus dilakukannya sebelum tertidur. Selain menambah ilmu, membaca buku juga dapat membuatnya cepat terlelap. Jadi, ia tak memerlukan obat tidur untuk dapat tertidur, mengingat dirinya yang susah sekali terlelap.

Disela-sela kegiatannya membaca buku, sang Ratu teringat pada permintaan Putera Mahkota. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat hal itu.

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya seorang Ratu dalam Kerajaan Silla, membuat dirinya, dan Raja dianjurkan untuk tidak memiliki dua orang putera.

BLUSH

Pipi Jaejoong memerah. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di atas buku. Kenapa pikirannya seolah-olah ia ingin Raja bermalam denganya seperti tujuh tahun lalu? Aish, memalukan!

SREK

Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya, dan bersikap selayaknya Ratu yang tegas. Dan, detik itu pula mata besarnya membesar lagi ke volume maksimal, "yang Mulia Raja?" Ujarnya.

Jaejoong berdiri, dan membungkuk hormat pada sang Raja. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Raja sudah pulang, dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya. Tentu saja, itu membuat Jaejoong tidak Sempat menyiapkan apa pun untuk menyambut kedatangan Rajanya di Pavilliun miliknya.

Sang Raja tersenyum, dan menutup pintu kamar Ratunya, "ne, Boo. Maaf aku tak mengabarimu tentang kepulanganku," katanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Ratu cantiknya.

Sang Ratu yang di panggil 'Boo' oleh Rajanya tadi hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala, dan sedetik kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan wajah yang memerah. Raja sudah sangat jarang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Boo', mengingat mereka hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berdua. Waktu mereka lebih banyak diluangkan untuk rakyat, dan kerajaan.

"N-ne, Raja?" Sahut Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Yunho menghela napas, "Boo, kau tahu kalau kita sedang berdua sekarang. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, boo," katanya, dengan tangan yang bergerak untuk mengambil sebelah tangan Istrinya, dan mengajaknya untuk duduk bersebelahan.

"Ra- Yun?" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir sang Ratu saat Rajanya memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya.

Sekejap, rasanya waktu berhenti untuk beberapa detik saat dua pasang mata berukuran kontras itu saling memandang. Tanpa disadari keduanya, tatapan itu membuat insting keduanya keluar, menguasai sebagian otak terdalam mereka.

Dimulai dari jari-jari panjang sang Raja yang bergerak perlahan membuka ikatan Hanbeok milik istrinya. Dan, sang Ratu yang hanya dapat tenggelam dalam sentuhan hangat suaminya.

Keduanya melebur menjadi satu dengan penuh cinta, malam itu. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Untuk sesaat, biarkanlah mereka berdua melepas hasrat rindu yang selama beberapa tahun ini terpendam.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian...

Sang ratu memakan makanannya dengan tenang di sebelah singgasana Raja. Terlihat pula Putera Mahkota yang ikut memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Para mentri yang berkedok wajah malaikat namun, berhati dengki juga turut hadir dalam sarapan pagi itu bersama anggota kerajaan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba sang ratu berdiri, dan berlari keluar ruangan, dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Raja yang melihat itu pun, mau tak mau merasa khawatir.

"Cepat panggilkan tabib istana!" Ujarnya. Dan, para dayang pun segera mematuhinya.

Sang Raja mengacuhkan para mentri yang terlihat kebingungan. Ia, dan Putera Mahkota pun, segera menyusul sang Ratu yang entah berada di mana sekarang.

.

.

.

Di suatu ruang di kerajaan, terlihat sang Ratu yang terbaring lemah dengan tabib yang sedang memeriksa keadaannya. Sang Raja, dan Putera Mahkota pun, hanya dapat berharap agar sang Ratu hanya sakit ringan.

Sang tabib yang sedari tadi fokus memeriksa Ratu pun, akhirnya bersuara, "selamat yang Mulia," ujarnya.

Sang Raja dan Ratu mengernyit, "apa maksutmu, tabib Lee?" Tanya Ratu.

"Anda sedang mengandung, yang Mulia," ujarnya, dengan senyuman khasnya.

DEG

"Raja...," lirih sang Ratu.

"Ssstt, Boo. Jangan menangis, ne. Kita akan merawat anak ini dengan sebaik-baiknya," ujar Raja, menenangkan.

"Tapi...,"

"Jangan pikirkan apa-apa dulu, BooJae. Yang penting nantinya anak kita akan terlahir selamat," ujar sang Raja, membuat Ratunya tenang.

"Abeoji, Eomeoni, apa aku akan segera memiliki adik?" Ujar Siwon dengan polos, membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum.

"Ne, Siwon-ah," ujar Jaejoong lemah. Karena, saat ini kondisi fisiknya memang sangat jauh dari kara bugar.

Siwon pun, tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sembilan bulan mendatang...

Sang bayi yang dinanti-nanti kelahirannya oleh rakyat mau pun anggota istana, akhirnya lahir ke dunia dengan selamat. Walaupun, bergender pria, akhirnya sang Ratu dapat menerima dengan lapang dada, bahwa pada saat putera keduanya berumur tujuh tahun, puteranya harus di pindahkan keluar istana.

Hari ini, sang Pangeran sangat gembira. Karena, sekitar dua puluh menit lalu, ia diberi tahu oleh dayang-dayangnya kalau sang Ratu sudah melahirkan. Dan, itu berarti, ia akan segera memiliki adik.

Kaki lincahnya pun, juga seperti pemiliknya yang sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan si adik. Tak sampai lima belas menit, ia sudah berada di pavilliun milik Ratu.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia buka pintu gesek itu tanpa meminta izin dulu pada sang Ratu. Bahkan, ia seperti menganggap dayang-dayang dan pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar pintu kamar Ratu sebagai manusia transparan.

"Eomeoni!" Ujarnya senang, kala melihat gundukan mungil yang ikut terbaring di sebelah ibunya.

"Siwon-ah," ujar sang ratu, sambil tersenyum tulus.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat wajah mungil adiknya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Yeppeo."

Pada detik itu pula lah, Putera Mahkota untuk yang pertama kalinya merasakan jantungnya seperti sedang menggila.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N: Gw author baru di sini! ;D**_

_**Yah... untuk perkenalan, saya hanya seorang mahasiswa di Fakultas Hukum biasa yang suka menulis, dengan ciri-ciri; beragama Buddha, bermarga Lim, bergender LAKI!, berumur 19 Tahun dengan tinggi 183 cm :D**_

_**Gw walo pun nulis cerita yaoi gini, gw msih straight! Gw dikenalin sma ni link FF sma temen gw. Dan, setelah melihat-lihat selama lebih dari satu tahun, ternyata cewek itu... UNIK -_- yahhhh unik. Sampe skrng sebenernya saya masih bingung knp cewek sukak yaoi? well, saya sih sbnrnya nerima-nerima aja tentang hub sesama jenis haha ;D secara, temen kampus gw jg gk bs di bilang sedikit yang nyimpang. Dan, gw fine" aje dngn hal itu. **_

_**Alasan nulis FF YAOI: Banyak peminatnya (Gw cma pngen krya gw dinilai. Selama ini gw kalo nulis cuma gw simpan sendiri di Doc Laptop -_-" Nah, sekarang saya mau liat kemampuan nulis gw ud smpe sejauh manee..)  
**_

_**Alasan knp gw gak bikin GS (Gender Switch):Jelas, alasannya karena Gw laki XD ngerasa aneh aj gitu, kalo ngebayangin seorang laki-laki diubah ke gender wanita -_- Gw gak bisa ngebayangin #Merinding. Dan, sepertinya walu pun di sini cerita YAOI, setidaknya (menurut gw. well, pendapat orng tuh beda-beda!)kita merasa lebih menghargai tokoh / chara yang berada di dalam cerita karena nggak merubah gender mereka -_-.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Silla Kingdom_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Pair: Wonkyu, Yunjae, Haehyuk_**

**_Genre: Drama, Romance_**

**_Chapter: 1_**

**_Warning: yaoi! (BoyXBoy), Fic Drama kolosal, TYPO(s), M-PREG, pedophil._**

**_Disclaimer: Gue! (Nico Febryan Lim). Yang plagiat, gw tndangin butt lu satu" #smirk_**

**_P.S: ada perubahan Plot di chap pertama ini. Semoga, ceritanya semakin nggak aneh yaa -,-_**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Oekk.. Oekkk.."

Tangisan bayi terdengar, pertanda bahwa saat yang ditunggu-tunggu sang keluarga kerajaan telah tiba.

Jaejoong, sang ibu sekaligus Ratu kerajaan terbaring lemah di kasur. Matanya tertutup, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sedang tertidur.

Terlihat pula sang Raja tengah mengobrol serius dengan tabib Lee yang menggendong bayi mungil didekapannya.

"Maafkan saya yang Mulia, anak anda... Laki-laki," ujar sang tabib sambil memasang wajah menyesal dan turut prihatin. Ya, tabib Lee lah yang membantu Jaejoong dalam proses melahirkan tanpa dibantu oleh tabib lain. Jujur, ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan permintaan Rajanya yang tak ingin ada orang lain yang membantu sang Ratu dalam proses melahirkan.

Yunho sang Raja pun hanya mampu menatap sendu ke arah anaknya dan istrinya secara bergantian. Setelah bergelut kepada pikirannya, ia pun mengambil langkah ekstrim yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan nama, keluarga dan kerajaannya. Tapi, ia yakin bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat mempertahankan buah hatinya.

"Tabib Lee, saya ingin kau merahasiakan tentang hal ini. Aku tahu ini menentang perintah kerajaan. Tapi, aku ingin kau umumkan pada masyarakat dan keluarga kerajaan, bahwa anakku adalah seorang Puteri," ujar sang Raja dengan tangannya yang bergerak untuk mengambil gundukan kecil di dalam pelukan sang Tabib.

Tabib Lee menatap tak percaya pada Rajanya. Namun, apa daya? Ia hanya seorang tabib yang sudah mengabdi selama lima belas tahun pada kerajaan, "baiklah yang Mulia," ia tahu hanya itu yang dapat ia sampaikan pada sang Raja.

Sang Raja menatap puas pada sang tabib, namun tidak pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apakah ini jalan terbaik atau bukan. Membohongi rakyat dan kerajaan bukanlah perkara mudah dan enteng untuk ia langgar. Tapi, selama ini ia lakukan untuk keluarganya, ia akan berkorban segalanya demi kebahagiaan keluarganya. Apa pun itu dan apa pun yang terjadi.

"Oh ya, satu lagi Tabib Lee. Saya ingin kau menjadi pengasuh pribadi Puteraku ini. Tak ada satu pun yang boleh mengetahui kalau ia adalah seorang Lelaki, meski orang itu adalah keluarga kerajaan sekali pun," ujar sang Raja dengan nada tak terbantah.

Sang tabib pun membungkuk hormat dengan tihtah sang Raja.

"Emmhhh...," terdengar lenguhan sang Ratu yang telah membuka matanya dengan perlahan, "yunn?"

Sang Raja memberi aba-aba pada sang Tabib untuk pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan Ratu. Setelah sang tabib hilang dari pandangan, sang Raja membawa buah hatinya menuju istrinya yang terbaring lemah.

"Yunho-ah?" Ujar Jaejoong lemah pada suaminya. Ia memandang gundukan kecil yang berada di dekapan Yunho, memastikan apakah itu adalah buah hatinya atau bukan.

Yunho tersenyum menatap Ratunya. Dibaringkannya bayi mungilnya di sebelah sang Ratu, "ne Boo," ujarnya seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelus lembut kepala bayi mungil yang berada di sisi sebelah kanannya itu. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, ia tatap mata Yunho dengan pandangan khawatir, "Yun, jangan bilang kalau..."

Yunho langsung memotong perkataan Jaejoong, "benar, Boo. Bayi kita laki-laki. Tapi, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk kita," ujar Yunho.

Yunho pun, memberi tahu semua rencananya kepada Jaejoong. Pertama kali, Jaejoong memang menolak atas usul Yunho dan memarahi Yunho. Ia tak habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran suaminya itu. Tapi, akhirnya pun Jaejoong luluh, dan menerima saran Yunho.

Mulai sekarang, Jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, apa pun yang akan terjadi kedepannya, ia akan bertaruh demi anak dan suaminya.

_**Flashback off**_

Lima tahun kemudian.

Terlihat sepasang kaki mungil berlari di dalam koridor istana. Pakaian Hanbeok berwarna merah muda dengan ukiran bunganya terlihat pas dan cantik untuk tubuh mungil yang memakainya.

'Gadis' mungil itu berlari dengan kesusahan karena setelan hanbeoknya memiliki rok yang panjang. Terlihat di belakang sang 'Gadis' mungil itu para dayang-dayang yang mengejar sang puteri.

Ya, dialah 'Puteri mahkota' bernama Choi Kyuhyun yang kelahirannya menjadi kebahagiaan bagi masyarakat lima tahun lalu, tanpa mereka ketahui kebenaran dan rahasia Raja. Anak lelaki berkedok perempuan itu masih berlari, pertanda tak ingin diasuh oleh sang dayang.

'Puteri mahkota' Cho Kyuhyun memang tidak suka kalau ada yang menjaganya kecuali Ibu, Ayah, Kakak laki-lakinya, Donghae, dan Tabib Lee. Mungkin ia merasa sangat risih dengan kehadiran orang asing di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun masih saja berlari dengan lincah tanpa memandang ke depan. Matanya sedari tadi melihat ke belakang untuk memeriksa keberadaan sang Dayang-dayang yang menurutnya 'mengganggu'.

"Yang Mulia, awass!" Teriak sang dayang karena melihat seseorang yang berada di depan 'Tuan Puteri' mereka.

"AP-"

BRUK

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, bersiap-siap akan rasa sakit di badannya yang menabrak sesuatu. Tapi, setelah beberapa detik, ia tak merasakan sakit atau pun nyeri di bagian tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan pandangannya langsung disambut oleh wajah kakak laki-lakinya yang membungkukkan badan untuk menatapnya.

Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun pun blushing dan salah tingkah. Entah mengapa, ketampanan kakak laki-lakinya itu membuat dirinya berbunga-bunga, "emm...," gumam Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi bulat adiknya, "kenapa berlari-lari, eoh Kyunnie?" Tanyanya. Dan, sedetik kemudian, tangan yang semula bergerak untuk mengelus pipi tembam adiknya itu berubah aliran menjadi mencubit pipi adiknya. Sontak, hal ini mendapat teriakan gratis dari Kyuhyun.

"OPPA! APOYO! Lepaskan! Ini sakit. Hiks...," Kyuhyun kecil menangis dan mata bulatnya meneteskan sebutir air mata.

Siwon yang melihat itu pun, merasa bersalah. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mencubit pipi adiknya, "yah, jangan menangis Kyunnie. Oppa minta maaf, ne?" Sesal Siwon sambil membawa adiknya ke dalam gendongannya.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya imut. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat samar-samar di pipi tembamnya.

Siwon yang mengerti bahwa adiknya sedang ngambek pun, mencium pipi adiknya, "Kyunnie marah sama oppa, ya?" Ujar Siwon dengan tampang -pura-pura- sedih.

Kyuhyun yang merasa pipinya dicium oleh 'oppa' kesayangannya pun hanya dapat tertunduk malu, "tidak, Kyunnie tidak marah," ujarnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kedua pipinya.

Siwon yang merasa pose adiknya sangatlah menggemaskan pun mencium lagi pipi adiknya itu dengan durasi yang lumayan lama.

Setelah memberikan kecupan pada adiknya, pandangan Siwon mengarah pada dayang-dayang yang sedari tadi tertunduk, "kalian boleh pergi. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun sampai jam lima sore nanti. Dan, kalau sudah pukul lima, tolong kalian panggilkan Donghae dan HyukJae untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, karena aku ada pelatihan Taekwondo. Satu lagi, jangan terlalu paksakan Kyuhyun kalau dia tak mau kalian yang menjaganya, Kalian bisa memintaku, Donghae, HyukJae atau tabib Lee untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, arra?" Perintah Siwon pada dayang-dayang yang tadi sempat bermain kejar-kejaran dengan adiknya.

"Ne yang Mulia," ujar dayang-dayang itu serempak, setelah sebelumnya menunduk hormat dengan waktu yang bersamaan pula.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi," ucap sang pangeran dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah ke dayang-dayang pengasuh adiknya.

Setelah dayang-dayang yang menurut Kyuhyun mengganggu itu pergi, Siwon pun memandang adiknya yang sekarang sedang melihat kepergian dayang-dayang itu dengan pandangan senang.

"Gomawo oppa!" Ucap Kyuhyun senang dan mengecup kilat pipi kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Siwon yang mendapat kecupan pun hanya menatap adik perempuannya yang sebenarnya berkelamin laki-laki itu dengan bibir yang tersenyum, "ne, Cheonma Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menampakan gigi putihnya, "oppa, Kyunnie ingin ikut saja ya nanti, kalau oppa latihan Taekwondo!" Ujarnya semangat dengan mata yang menyerupai tatapan boneka.

Siwon tidak berani memandang mata adiknya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain, "tidak boleh Kyunnie. Kyunnie harus ingat, Kyunnie masih kecil dan seorang... Perempuan. Jadi, kyunnie harus bersikap seperti Puteri, arra?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah sedih, "tapi, Kyunnie ini laki-laki, Wonnie Hyung," ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata sembab yang akan mulai menitikan air mata lagi. Ia memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan Hyung agar kakaknya itu mau memperlakukannya selayaknya anak lelaki, bukan perempuan.

Siwon menatap tak tega pada Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit tahu, pasti sangat tak enak untuk memakai baju perempuan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, Kyuhyun harus memanggil orang seperti panggilan anak perempuan kepada orang lain. Contohnya saja, Kyuhyun harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa. Tapi, ini semua demi Kyuhyun-nya juga. Kyuhyun adiknya yang manis, manja, nakal, dan imut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kyunnie, dengarkan Oppa, ne. Kyunnie adalah Puteri mahkota di kerajaan ini. Dan, Kyunnie sebagai Puteri, tentunya tak mau kan mengecewakan rakyat Kyunnie? Maka dari itu, Kyunnie harus bersikap selayaknya Puteri, arra?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya, "arraseo OPPA," ujarnya dengan penekanan di kata 'oppa'.

"Anak pintar," ujar Siwon sambil mengecup pipi adiknya.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang berumur sekitar belasan tahun yang sedang mengitari hutan dengan kuda berwarna coklatnya.

Di belakangnya pun terlihat dua puluh orang prajurit yang setia mengikuti langkahnya.

Mata pemuda itu sering kali bergerak ke sana-sini. Sikap siaga ia perlihatkan dari gerak gerik tubuhnya.

Pemuda tampan itu ternyata bernama Donghae, putera tunggal panglima kerajaan. Donghae sekarang memang tengah dalam misi.

Misi ini sangatlah penting, karena menyangkut masa depannya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi panglima kerajaan seperti ayahnya dan ia harus membuat itu menjadi kenyataan. Ya, dia memang orang yang ambisius dalam apa yang ia usahakan.

Karena misi ini menyangkut masa depan beberapa orang, misi ini bisa dibilang misi yang memerlukan kemampuan yang luar biasa secara personal mau pun kelompok.

Donghae yang sedari tadi fokus untuk memantau para musuhnya, terusik oleh suara semak-semak yang berbunyi.

Ia tajamkan pengelihatan mau pun pendengarannya. Matanya mencari-cari, sekiranya dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Donghae. Anak seorang panglima kerajaan yang bisanya hanya mengandalkan jabatan Ayahnya. Seorang bocah yang tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia impikan, tapi masih dengan sombongnya menyatakan bahwa dirinya bisa. Benarkan, Donghae-ssi? Aku bahkan yakin sekali kalau perkataanku tak ada yang meleset sedikit pun," Ujar suara sinis yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Donghae.

Donghae menggeram. Tangannya mengepal, memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Giginya menggertak, menambah bukti bahwa sang pemilik sedang marah.

Donghae masih tak ingin berbalik untuk menatap musuh yang berada di belakangnya itu, "apa mau mu, Seunghyun-ssi?" Balas Donghae dengan nada yang tidak kalah sinis.

Orang yang dipanggil Seunghyun tadi tertawa lebar menampakan giginya yang rapih, "apa kau bilang? Apa mauku? Apa mauku, kau bilang?! Hah! Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku akan memenangkan misi ini. Tapi, sayangnya jalanku dihalangi oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mempunyai sopan santun sedikit pun. Bahkan ia tak melihat lawan bicaranya saat sedang berbicara."

Donghae membalikan badannya dan pandangannya langsung disambut oleh lelaki yang menunggangi kuda berwarna hitam, dengan prajurit sebanyak dua puluh orang di belakang lelaki itu.

"Kau tahu Seunghyun-ssi, kadang-kadang apa yang kita lihat bukanlah seperti yang orang lain lihat. Mungkin kau melihatku dari cara pandangmu saja, tapi bagaimana dalam pandangan orang lain? Kau mengiraku tidak sopan. Tapi maaf, aku hanya tidak sopan pada orang yang tidak sopan denganku," ujar Donghae dengan nada sinis.

"Benarkah? Terserah padamu saja, Donghae-ssi. Lebih baik kita selejaikan ini secara jantan! Serang!"

TRANG

.

.

.

"Aw. Pelan-pelan, Hyukkie. Itu sakit."

Dan, di sini lah Donghae sekarang. Di dalam pavilliunnya dengan luka-luka yang berada di hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Luka-luka itu ia dapat dari hasil pertempurannya dengan Senghyun dan anak buahnya di hutan. Tapi, ia tak menyesal karena pada akhirnya pun dia akan selalu menang.

Seorang pemuda manis yang dipanggil Hyukkie tadi hanya berdecih dan malah menambah tekanannya pada luka-luka Donghae.

HyukJae atau Hyukkie adalah anak dari tabib Lee yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tabib istana menggantikan Ayahnya setelah masa pelantikannya selesai.

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia berkata, "makanya, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau tahu itu berbahaya, Hae. Kau hanya membuatku cemas kalau seperti itu."

Donghae menghela napas, "tapi, kau tahu Hyukkie, misi ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak misi penting yang harus aku jalani. Ini semua juga demi masa depanku. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku ingin menjadi seperti ayahku?" Ujar Donghae yang sekarang tengah memegang tangan yang terasa mungil di dalam genggamannya.

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Donghae secara perlahan, "asalkan kau tahu, Hae. Satu kali kau mendapat misi tingkat tinggi, bahkan harus mengorbankan nyawamu. Maka, seribu kali lah do'a keluar dari bibirku," ujar Hyukjae dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Donghae menggerakan tangannya yang tidak terluka untuk mengusap surai lembut sahabatnya, "maafkan aku, Hyukkie. Tapi, aku yakin, dengan seribu do'amu tadi lah aku akan selalu berhasil," ujarnya dengan senyuman khas.

HyukJae hanya mampu merona. Terlihat dari pipinya yang sedikit berubah warna, "kau selalu berhasil membuatku tenang. Namun, kau juga selalu berhasil membuatku khawatir sampai badanku seperti mati rasa," ujarnya sambil menunduk dan membereskan obat-obatan yang digunakannya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka milik donghae tadi.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, "berarti aku hebat, kan?" Godanya pada sahabatnya itu.

HyukJae mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah bibir atasnya serta berdecih pelan, "apanya yang hebat?"

"Tentu saja aku hebat. Aku hebat karena aku dapat membuat lelaki manis sepertimu mengkhawatirkanku," godanya lagi pada sahabat karibnya itu.

HyukJae memerah, ia kerucutkan bibirnya, "aku keluar saja kalau begitu," katanya, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Donghae tanpa memberi salam.

Ia memang selalu seperti itu saat dia berdua dengan Donghae. Dan, kali ini ia benar-benar harus pergi lagi untuk meneyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya agar Donghae yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas itu, tidak mengetahui masalah semburat merah yang akan selalu hadir menjadi pemanis di antara kedua sahabat yang tak bisa mengartikan perasaan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Setidaknya belum.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bermain bersama di dalam pavilliun milik Siwon. Terlihat keduanya yang sedang membaca buku di atas kasur Siwon dengan posisi, Siwon yang merebahkan kepalanya ke paha adiknya yang kecil dan Kyuhyun nyaman-nyaman saja dengan hal itu.

Kadang-kadang keduanya mengernyit saat menemukan kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti. Namun, tak jarang pula mereka mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan apa yang mereka baca.

"Oppa. Apa kau tahu maksud gambar ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Siwon.

Siwon mengernyit, "apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Kyunnie?" Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi adiknya.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar kesal karena sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan gambar yang ada di buku itu, "ini, oppa," katanya sambil menunjuk satu gambar di buku itu.

Dan, sedetik kemudian mata Siwon terbelalak kaget melihat isi dari buku itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya yang semula berbaring di paha adiknya.

"Kyunnie dapat dari mana buku ini?" Tanya Siwon pada adiknya.

Sebenarnya, Siwon tidak berlebihan. Hanya saja, gambar dan materi buku itu sama sekali tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak-anak. Di buku itu, tepatnya di gambar yang Kyuhyun tunjuk tersebut, menggambarkan seorang wanita *sensor* dengan lelaki *sensor* di atasnya.

Kyuhyun memasang raut wajah bingung yang menggemaskan dengan jari telunjuk yang berada di bibirnya, "eum, sebenarnya Kyunnie..."

_**Flashback**_

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang memilah-milah buku di ruang perpustakaan instana untuk mencari bacaan yang sekiranya dapat mengsi waktu luang keduanya.

Siwon yang sedang fokus memilih berbagai macam buku pun, tidak memperhatikan adiknya yang sudah melangkah menuju rak tersudut.

Rak itu menampung buku-buku yang usam, berdebu, dan terlihat sudah tua. Sepertinya memang ada alasannya rak buku itu di letakkan di sudut dan terlihat tak pernah di jamah. Namun, itu lah yang membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu buku di rak itu.

Setelah mendapatkan satu buku yang lumayan tebal, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati kakaknya yang sekarang seperti orang kebingungan.

"Kyunnie? Ah. Kau membuat oppa hampir pingsan. Ku kira kau menghilang. Nah, kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari? Jja, kita pergi, aku juga sudah mendapatkan buku yang aku cari," ujar Siwon sambil menuntun adiknya keluar perpustakaan.

_**Flashback off**_

"Hah~ Kyunnie-ya, lain kali kau tidak boleh membaca buku seperti ini, ne?" Nasihat Siwon pada adiknya yang masih memasang tampang polos.

"Arasseo. Tapi, kenapa Kyunnie tidak boleh membacanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh keingin tahuan yang tinggi.

Siwon menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung untuk menjawab. Topik seperti ini seharusnya belum pantas dibicarakan mereka berdua, "eum... Ah, kyunnie, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman saja?" Tanya Siwon, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk semangat. Huh, setidaknya Siwon beruntung kali ini. Ia letakkan kembali buku 'aneh' itu di atas mejanya. Mungkin nanti saja ia kembalikan buku itu ke perpustakaan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam pavilliun Ratu, terlihat Jaejoong yang fokus memilah-milah beberapa lembar foto di tangannya. Sering kali dahinya mengernyit, tetapi tak jarang pula ia tersenyum melihat foto di tangannya.

Di foto itu, terlihat beberapa foto gadis cantik yang berumur dikisaran sebelas sampai lima belas tahun. Gadis-gadis itu bukan untuk dirinya, namun untuk puteranya.

Ya, Putera mahkota sudah bisa di bilang cukup matang walaupun masih berumur 13 tahun. Dan, tak ada salahnya jika ia memilihkan seseorang yang akan mendampingi puteranya kelak. Tapi, ia sedikit tak yakin mengingat sifat puteranya yang sedikit acuh tak acuh itu. Namun, ia tak akan memaksakan kehendak jika puteranya tidak mau. Jaejoong tahu ia juga harus mengerti perasaan puteranya yang berumur belasan dan masih ingin bebas.

Jaejoong yang sudah membaca dan memilih-milih gadis yang sekiranya pantas bersanding dengan puteranya pun, hanya tersenyum puas atas hasil yang sudah ia dapatkan. Gadis-gadis itu adalah sepuluh wanita cantik yang berkepribadian baik, berwibawa dan memiliki latar belakang yang jelas.

Jaejoong yang senang pun, akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung memberitahukan gadis pilihannya pada anaknya itu.

Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang miliknya yang ditutupi setelan pakaian Hanbeok biru dengan sulaman indah yang terbuat dari benang perak. Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh tiga menit berjalan menuju pavilliun puteranya dengan dikawal dengan sepuluh pengawal dan dua belas dayang yang mendampinginya, akhirnya pun ia sampai.

Setelah memasuki pavilliun, ia sedikit heran mengapa tidak ada dayang atau pun pengawal yang sekiranya ditugaskan untuk berjaga di depan pintu pavilliun, mau pun di depan pintu kamar anaknya. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya memasukki kamar anaknya, setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu. Pandangannya menjelajahi isi kamar anaknya. Kosong. Tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sini. Mungkin, ia bisa memberi tahu anaknya lain kali tentang gadis-gadis itu.

Jaejoong pun berbalik, berencana untuk meninnggalkan kamar anaknya. Namun, matanya tak sengaja melirik buku bersampul merah polos yang terlihat sedikit usam di atas meja anaknya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit asing dengan buku itu.

Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk melihat isi buku itu. Dan, sedetik kemudian, mata besarnya terbelalak ke tingkat termaksimum.

"MW-Mwo?!"

Apa-apaan ini?! Untuk apa Siwon membaca buku ini?!

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N: WEE, gw gak nyangka yang review bakal sebnyak ini. Semoga yang chap ini juga gak berkurang ya, kalao prlu nambah ;D #PLAK  
**_

_**emm.. ada sedikit perubahan plot di sini hahahahahah semoga nggak ngebuat lu pada ngerasa aneh membaca fic ini -_- sbnernya gw mau pub chap ini dari 2 hari yang lalu, tapi gw lagi bnyak tugas dari dosen -_- Jadi, maap kalo gw telat publish :D  
**_

_**Bales" Review:**_

_***Ini Incest?  
Answer: emmmmmm... ya! :D  
**_

_***Apa gak ngerasa jijik ngetik FF yaoi mengingat lo cowok?  
Answer: emm.. ada sih sedikit perasaan jijik. Well, sebenernya nggak jijik, tapi agak aneh :D**_

_***Knp pilih cast wonkyu sebagai main?  
Answer: Krena, pair yang prtamakali gw tau itu ya wonkyu :D**_

**Nah, sekarang gw yang nanya**_**-_-**_

_**kenapa kalian pada manggil gw Lim? Itukan nama marga wkwkkw kalo mau, panggil gw Nico aja, ok? Soalnya, kalo kalian mnggil gw dengan marga, gw ngerasa Awkward :D**_

_**ok, kita ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya :D**_

_**BROFIST!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Silla Kingdom**_

**Rate: T-M (jaga-jaga, soalny chap dpn mau dibuat hints-hints rape :p)**

**Pair: Wonkyu, Haehyuk, Se7Min #LOL, Yunjae**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Chapter: 2**

**Warning: yaoi! (BoyXBoy), Fic Drama kolosal, TYPO(es), M-PREG, pedophil.**

**Disclaimer: Gue! (Nico Febryan Lim). Yang plagiat, gw tndangin butt lu satu" #smirk**

* * *

Jaejoong menggertakan giginya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Siwon yang kelihatannya seperti anak baik-baik begitu membaca buku dewasa? Setahunya, Siwon tak pernah menyukai hal-hal semacam 'itu'.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya seperti ingin pecah detik ini juga. Sepertinya, jalan yang paling tepat adalah segera memasangkan Siwon dengan beberapa anak koleganya.

Keputusan Jaejoong mutlak jatuh pada Yoona, Puteri mahkota kerajaan Baekjae yang merupakan salah satu kerajaan yang sudah menjalin persahabatan sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya dengan kerajaan Silla. Secara otomatis, perjodohan ini akan membuat ikatan diantara kedua kerajaan itu semakin erat. Tak ada waktu lagi bagi Siwon untuk memilih. Keputusan Jaejoong telah bulat dan dengan jelas ia tak mau dibantah.

Mengingat umur Siwon yang masih belia, tak dipungkiri kalau Jaejoong memikirkan dengan adanya penolakan dari anak sulungnya. Tapi Jaejoong tak mempermasalahkan itu, mungkin mereka bisa memulai dengan pertemanan. Dan mungkin pula, lama kelamaan Siwon akan luluh. 'Anak Muda,' batin Jaejoong. Siapa tahu?

Jaejoong melihat lagi lukisan bergambar seorang wanita muda yang memiliki paras yang begitu cantik. Hidung mancung, mata besar dengan lipatan mata, dan bibir yang tipis. Tentu saja dengan perawakan sebegitu indahnya, Yoona dapat memikat hati semua pria, bahkan mungkin Siwon.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi bergulat dengan pikirannya, menjadi tak sabar dengan reaksi yang akan Siwon berikan padanya. Jaejoong harap Siwon memberikan reaksi positif, sesuai dengan kemauannya.

"Sekretaris Han!" Ujarnya memanggil sang sekretaris yang berada di luar. Seketika itu pula, seseorang dengan perawakan tampan dan diperkirakan berumur tiga puluh tahunan memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa, yang Mulia?" Tanyanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Aku ingin kau menyuruh pengawal untuk memanggil Putera Mahkota ke sini. Ada beberapa urusan yang ingin kubicarakan padanya."

Sekretaris Han -untuk yang kedua kalinya- membungkuk hormat, sebelum berkata, "baiklah." Dan, disambut senyuman dari sang Ratu

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah, dengan matahari yang bersinar terang dan memancarkan cahayanya bagi para umat. Di taman belakang istana yang ditanami dengan berbagai macam jenis tanam-tanaman, terlihat sepasang kakak-beradik yang tengah membaringkan tubuh mereka di bawah sinar matahari yang cukup terik dan beralaskan rumput hijau. Mereka memakai pakaian berkelas khas kerajaan. 'Perempuan' kecil yang tengah berada di pelukan sang kakak memakai setelan Hanbeok berwarna merah muda dengan benang perak yang terukir indah. Sedangkan sang kakak memakai setelan berwarna merah dengan ukiran yang terukir hasil rajutan benang emas.

Mengingat tahta yang disandang kedua kakak-beradik itu sangatlah dijunjung tinggi, terlihatlah beberapa pengawal dan beberapa dayang yang mengikuti mereka dan berjarak sedikit jauh-atas perintah dari putera Mahkota yang tak ingin terusik.

Sang adik yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kakak tertuanya hanya memandang ke arah langit dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit menyipit akibat cahaya matahari yang cukup terik. Sedangkan sang kakak, sedari tadi memandang wajah polos adiknya. Walau pun waktu keduanya dihabiskan dengan penuh kesunyian, tak ada satu pun pihak yang merasa bosan. Karena sebenarnya, saat-saat hening seperti itulah mereka dapat lebih mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan pihak lainnya.

Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adiknya hanya dapat menahan hasrat janggal. Ia merasa asing dengan rasa yang setiap kali muncul secara tiba-tiba saat ia membagi waktu dengan Kyuhyun. Sebagian dari dirinya terasa seperti dimasuki secara tiba-tiba oleh 'stranger' saat bertatap muka dengan adiknya itu, bahkan perasaan itu sudah muncul saat pertama kali ia melihat bayi Kyuhyun lahir.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun kenakan. Persetan dengan Hanbeok berwarna keperempuanan itu yang dipakainya, ia tahu apa pun setelan yang Kyuhyun pakai, warna apa pun itu, terbuat dari benang apa pun itu, Kyuhyunnya akan selalu terlihat manis dan cantik. Walaupun sedikit banyak, Siwon tahu sangat tak nyaman untuk memakai setelan Hanbeok mengingat Kyuhyun adalah lelaki, meski sejak kecil Kyuhyun sudah dibiasakan untuk memakai setelan perempuan. Tapi, itu sama sekali tak menutup kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun adalah lelaki tulen.

Siwon tahu semua pikirannya mengenai Kyuhyun adalah hal yang sangat tak wajar di dalam hubungan persaudaraan. Kyuhyun adiknya dan ia adalah kakak lelaki Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia bisa memberikan Kyuhyun pengarahan yang baik sebagai kakak, mau pun sebagai Putera Mahkota, bukannya malah ia yang meragukan perasaannya. Terlebih lagi saat ia mengingat jabatannya yang sangat berperan penting dalam masa depan kerajaan. Menjadi Putera Mahkota, membuatnya harus bisa menomor satukan urusan negara diatas segala-galanya. Ia dituntut untuk memiliki tanggung jawab tinggi terhadap negara dan kerajaan yang akan ia perintah kelak.

Maka dari itu, ia tahu waktu-waktu seperti ini akan jarang ia rasakan atau bahkan hilang dalam jangka waktu pendek. Sebentar lagi. Ia yakin, sebentar lagi rakyat, keluarga kerajaan, serta jiwanya menuntut dirinya untuk menunjukan keunggulannya dan kepawaiannya dalam urusan pemerintahan kelak. Entah itu tentang pasangan hidup, tahta, atau apa pun itu yang akan membuat waktu-waktu seperti ini akan amat sangat ia rindukan. Saat-saat dirinya bebas, saat-saat dirinya masih dapat bermanja-manja dengan eommanya tanpa sepengetahuan appanya, dan... Saat-saat dirinya berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon tahu, pada saatnya nanti, semua orang hanya ingin melihatnya penuh sebagai pemimpin yang berwibawa, tangguh, agung, bijak, bertanggung jawab, dan sempurna. Dan, itu semua adalah pandangan orang-orang tentang dirinya pada saat dirinya berdiri di atas tahta. Bukan dirinya yang sekarang.

Menatap adiknya lagi. Ia berusaha menyerap perasaan ini dan menyimpannya dalam-dalam di dalam peti yang bergembok urat nadinya sendiri, agar tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Dan, ia akan menyimpan rasa yang salah itu seperti ia menjaga jiwanya. Karena, sekali satu orang saja tahu tentang isinya, maka habislah dia. Habislah semua prestasi yang selama ini ia bangun, dan ia hanya akan membuat orang tuanya kecewa pada anaknya yang memiliki 'kelainan'.

Kadang ia berfantasi. Bagaimana seandainya jika dirinya bukanlah putera mahkota, bukanlah seseorang yang dibebani tanggung jawab tinggi. Bukanlah seseorang yang harus memakai topeng di depan kolega ayahnya, dan Kyuhyun bukanlah adiknya atau dirinya bukanlah kakak Kyuhyun. Siwon yakin seratus persen itu akan lebih mudah untuknya.

"Oppa?" Panggil Kyuhyun pada kakaknya yang masih termenung memandang ganjil pada wajahnya itu.

"Eh? Ya, Kyu. Ada apa?" Tanya nya setelah sadar dari lamunannya tadi.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping kakaknya itu, ada sedikit rona merah yang menghias pipinya, "Emmm...Sebenarnya Kyunnie ingin menanyakan hal ini pada oppa dari kemarin. Apa Oppa mau menemani Kyuhyun pada saat festival kembang api nanti?"

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adiknya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. In fact, sebenarnya Siwon ingin mengajak adiknya ke sana duluan, "baiklah. Sepertinya satu sampai tiga jam tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang melebar. Ia hanya ingin memastikan. Sebab, ia tahu benar kalau kakaknya itu sangat sibuk untuk hanya sekedar menemaninya ke pesta rakyat semacam itu. Dan ternyata, dugaannya salah. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun sangat senang sekarang.

Siwon ikut mendudukan badannya. Ia rengkuh adiknya yang terasa sangat mungil itu, "ne, tentu saja," jawab Siwon dengan pasti.

"Yey! Terima kasih oppa," katanya yang dibalas Siwon dengan anggukan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, pengawal dan dayang yang melihat adegan romantis itu saling membuat suasana canggung.

Seteah beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat beberapa pengawal-yang Siwon yakini adalah pengawal Ratu- datang dari arah utara. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan alis dan berdiri.

Setelah pengawal Ratu itu sampai di hadapannya, mereka menunduk hormat. Salah satu pengawal itu pun berseru, "Maaf mengganggu yang Mulia. Kami disuruh oleh ratu untuk menjemput anda ke pavilliun Ratu."

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi. Nanti aku akan menyusul." Perintah Siwon.

Setelah beberapa pengawal itu pergi, Siwon menatap adiknya yang tengah menatapnya tajam seperti menyiratkan kalau ia tak ingin sang kakak pergi.

"Hanya sebentar, Kyunnie." Izinnya pada sang adik.

"Janji?"

"Iya." Jawab Siwon memastikan.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari adiknya, Siwon pun dikawal beberapa pengawal untuk menuju ke pavilliun ratu.

.

.

Changmin, pemuda yang memiliki perawakan tampan. Mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan memiliki badan yang tinggi ini adalah seorang anak dari Perdana Mentri Shim.

Di mata teman-temannya, ia adalah seorang yang memiliki ego tinggi, ambisi yang kuat untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau membuat Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang keras kepala. Ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setiap orang yang tidak menuruti perintahnya tak segan-segan dibunuh dengan tragis. Tapi, tentu saja yang membunuh itu adalah anak buahnya. Changmin tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah sudi untuk mengotori tangannya dari darah orang-orang rendahan.

Meski pun begitu, ia sangat dipuja-puja oleh semua gadis di desa itu. Tak khayal, ia selalu terlihat bersama wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya. Dari perempuan pelacur sampai anak bangsawan, sudah pernah ia tiduri. Perdana Mentri pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melarang kebiasaan buruk anak tunggalnya itu.

Tapi, siapa tahu, kalau sebenarnya Changmin adalah seorang pria yang menyukai anak kecil. Setiap ada waktu luang, ia selalu mengunjungi panti asuhan untuk menjenguk anak-anak terlantar di panti itu. Namun, tentu saja ia memakai penyamaran, jadi tak akan ada yang tahu kalau dia adalah Shim Changmin, anak perdana mentri Shim yang terkenal angkuh dan sombong.

Seperti sekarang, Changmin berjalan berbaur dengan orang-orang biasa tanpa dikawali pengawal atau pun dayang seperti biasanya. Ia memakai setelan biasa berwarna biru yang tak terlalu mencolok. Siapa sangka kalau itu adalah Changmin yang biasanya memakai pakaian mewah dengan hiasan benang emas?

Walaupun, tak bisa Changmin pungkiri, kalau ia sedikit aneh pada saat ia pertama kali menyamar seperti ini. Biasanya akan ada banyak wanita yang menempel padanya untuk sekedar mengajaknya kencan. Dan, detik itu pula ia tau kalau wanita-wanita jalang itu hanya menginginkan isi dompetnya saja.

Changmin yang sedari tadi berjalan, tak sengaja melihat beberapa kue yang di jual di toko-toko, ia pun berinisiatif untuk memberikan kue itu untuk anak-anak panti asuhan yang akan ia datangi. Maka, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke toko-toko yang menjual kue itu.

Setelah membeli makanan yang berjumlah sangat banyak, Changmin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju panti asuhan yang selalu ia kunjungi dua minggu sekali itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Changmin sampai di panti asuhan 'Heuimangeuil Deungbeul'. Panti ini adalah satu-satunya panti asuhan di wilayah Silla. Melihat dari bentuknya yang besar dan megah, sebenarnya dulu panti ini berbentuk bangunan kecil yang didirikan dari kayu. Namun, beberapa tahun silam, seorang pemuda bernama ChoiKang menyumbangkan banyak uang untuk membangun ulang tempat ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, kalau sebenarnya ChoiKang itu adalah nama samaran yang Changmin pakai pada saat ia menyamar. Secara otomatis, yang menyumbangkan uang yang banyak untuk panti ini adalah Changmin sendiri.

Tepat saat dua langkah kaki Changmin memasuki panti itu, pemuda itu langsung dikerumuni oleh anak-anak panti yang sedang bermain.

Changmin tertawa, "Hei, sudah-sudah. Aku tak bisa bernapas kalau seperti ini."

Serentak, anak-anak itu memberi jarak dengan Changmin. Anak-anak panti ini memang sangat dekat dan penurut dengan Changmin atau yang mereka ketahui bernama ChoiKang.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang anak lelaki berbadan tambun yang melangkah mendekati Changmin. "Hyung, apa Hyung membawa sesuatu untuk kami? Apakah itu makanan?" Ucap anak itu dengan mata yang membesar penuh harap seakan tak mendengarkan decihan mengejek dari teman-temannya karena kebiasaan makannya itu.

Changmin tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Shindong-ah. Hyung membawakan banyak kue, permen, serta manisan untuk kalian semua." Kata Changmin yang di sambut teriakan bahagia dari anak-anak panti.

Setelah menyerahkan makanan itu pada pengurus anak di panti itu agar dibagikan ke anak-anak, Changmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Oi! DongWook-ah! Apa kabar?" Sapa Changmin pada lelaki yang ia panggi Dongwook itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku baik ChoiKang! Kalau kau? Aku jarang melihatmu di sini."

Changmin tersenyum. "Aku sedang ada banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini. Apakah panti baik-baik saja selama aku jarang berkunjung?"

"Panti baik-baik saja. Tapi, anak-anak banyak yang merindukanmu. Khususnya Shindong, ia selalu menunggumu untuk membawa permen atau kue karena dia tahu kalau aku tak mengijinkan mereka terlalu banyak makan makanan yang bisa membuat panas dalam seperti itu."

"Hei, biarkan sesekali mereka bebas memiliki apa yang mereka mau. Namanya juga anak-anak."

"Tapi tak boleh dibiasakan seperti itu juga. Mereka sudah terlalu sering mengkonsumsi makanan manis seperti itu." Jawab Dongwook tak mau kalah.

"Tapi Dongwook-ah, lihat, mereka hanya anak-anak biarkan mereka memilih apa yang mereka mau dan apa yang mereka tidak mau."

"Aissh. Kau ini."

Tampak Dongwook yang memutar matanya malas. Mereka sudah berkali-kali berdebat tentang masalah yang sama. Tapi, tetap saja dia yang kalah.

Tampak Shindong yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kedua pria yang umurnya lebih tua darinya itu. "Hyung, apa kuenya masih ada?"

Changmin tersenyum. "Tentu saja masih ada. Ayo! Kita ambil." Ia pun pergi dengan Shindong untuk mengambil kue.

Dan Dongwook hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan wajahnya imut. Anak laki-laki berkedok perempuan itu benar-benar merasa bosan. Lihat, bahkan sedari tadi ia hanya duduk di kursi taman dengan dayang-dayang dan pengawal.

Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia mau saja percaya kata-kata kakaknya tentang 'sebentar'. Bahkan ini sudah setengah jam lebih!

Kyuhyun kecil yang masih bergelut dalam pikirannya tak menyadari ada dua orang pria yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Teriak salah satu lelaki yang memiliki badan lebih pendek dari lelaki yang satunya.

Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Dan sedetik kemudian, raut wajah anak itu berubah senang seperti biasa.

"Oppa!" Ujarnya senang. Yah, walaupun bukan Siwon, setidaknya Kyuhyun tak akan sendirian menghabisi waktunya seperti orang bodoh.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dua lelaki yang datang kepada Kyuhyun itu menempatkan diri mereka untuk duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa eoh, Kyunnie-ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

Sang 'Puteri' Mahkota hanya menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal. "Tidak sedang apa-apa. Tadinya sih, Kyunnie bermain dengan Siwon oppa di taman. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Siwon oppa meninggalkan Kyunnie di sini sendirian dengan ahjumma-ahjumma dayang dan ahjussi-ahjussi pengawal." Ujarnya dengan tampang kesal. Dayang-dayang dan pengawal-pengawal yang dipanggil Ahjussi-Ahjumma hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati atas kenakalan dan sifat Sang 'Puteri' Mahkota yang sedikit 'unik' dan asal ceplas ceplos.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan penuh sarkastisme dari pemilik badan mungil itu. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau 'Puteri' Kerajaan Silla yang satu ini memiliki omongan yang sangat pedas. Tak perduli berapa umur orang tersebut, sekali tidak suka, maka Kyuhyun akan berkata dan menunjukkan pada orang itu kalau ia benar-benar tak suka pada mereka.

Namun, di balik sifat Kyuhyun yang manja, sarkastis, dan nakal itu, Kyuhyun juga termasuk anak yang cerdas. Contohnya saja, ia dengan mudahnya belajar sastra di usianya yang lazim. Kyuhyun pun, tak mau berteman dengan sembarang orang. Di umurnya yang masih sangat muda itu, Kyuhyun sangat pintar menyeleksi siapa saja orang yang pantas dan tidak pantas menjadi temannya. Contohnya saja pada saat Shin Min Ah yang merupakan Puteri kerajaan Goguryeo yang selalu saja memamerkan barang yang ia punya, berakhir tragis dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan barang-barang yang ia banggakan itu rusak tak berbentuk akibat Kyuhyun. Bukannya Kyuhyun iri, namun ia sudah sangat sebal dan kupingnya panas mendengar perkataan Puteri kerajaan Goguryeo yang sombong dan memalukan itu -menurut Kyuhyun-.

Pada saat itu, pesta antara kerajaan-kerajaan besar di Korea yang dilaksanakan setahun sekali itu di selenggarakan di aula kerajaan Goguryeo. 'Puteri' Mahkota Kyuhyun yang bosan karena ditinggal kakakknya karena ada suatu urusan pun, melangkah mencari tempat duduk yang sepi, setelah sebelumnya ia menyuruh pengawal dan dayang untuk tidak mengikutinya dengan alasan ia ingin bebas di pesta ini. Padahal, kenyataannya ia hanya sudah terlalu muak melihat wajah-wajah dayang dan pengawalnya itu.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman yang sedikit terpisah dari keramaian pesta yang membuat kepalanya pusing itu. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa orang dewasa -khususnya keluarga kerajaan- suka sekali dengan pesta yang hanya menguras tenaga dan memusingkan kepala, padahal dengan bersantai di pavilliun masing-masing akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Setidaknya, mereka bebas melakukan apa pun di dalam ruangan pribadi mereka, tidak seperti di pesta yang mengharuskan semua keluarga kerajaan memasang senyum palsu yang benar-benar membuat bosan dan menjijikan.

'Orang dewasa memang tidak bisa dimengerti.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun yang dibalut Hanbeok indah berwarna emas itu menyendiri, tiba-tiba suara anak perempuan yang terdengar sangat cempreng dan memekakkan telinga terdengar di kuping Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kau! Kau Puteri kerajaan Silla yang dibilang sangat cantik itu ya? Cih! Setelah dilihat-lihat kau bahkan tak ada cantik-cantiknya!" Ujar perempuan kecil dengan dandanan heboh yang mendekat padanya itu.

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya untuk menatap gadis kecil itu, dalam hati ia merutuk, 'siapa juga yang ingin dibilang cantik! Gadis kecil ini belum tahu saja kalau aku ini sangat tampan. Sayangnya setelan perempuan ini yang menutupi ketampananku. Payah!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hn?" Gumam Kyuhyun dari bibir kecilnya.

Gadis kecil di hadapan Kyuhyun memasang tampang sebalnya sebagai reaksi dari jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan itu. Tangan mungil yang kukunya diberi inai itu dilipat di depan dada. "Hei! Apa kau tak bisa bicara, eoh? Dan, kulihat kau sama sekali tak memiliki selera bagus dalam berpakaian. Mana ada orang ke pesta hanya memakai hanbeok pesta seperti itu. Seharusnya kau memakai aksesoris. Dasar kampungan!" Ujar gadis muda itu tidak sadar kalau penampilannya lah yang terlalu over accessories.

Kyuhyun menatap datar gadis muda itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala yang berhias sanggul yang besar. Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit, ia sangat yakin kalau gadis itu akan dianggap orang gila yang semasa warasnya dihabiskan untuk berdandan kalau ditinggalkan di tempat umum.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati gadis 'menor' itu dengan pandangan yang sedikit membuat kuduk merinding. Ia berjalan melingkari gadis kecil itu.

"Yahhh~ Namamu Shin Min Ah, ne? Puteri mahkota dari kerajaan Goguryeo, kan? Ne, Min Ah-ssi..." Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan memutari MinAh menghentikan perkataannya, sebagai ganti, tangannya terjulur untuk mencabut satu pita besar yang tertancap di rambut MinAh dan dibalas teriakan 'Hei!' dari pemilik pita itu. Tanpa mendengarkan nada tak suka dari MinAh, Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya,"... Apa kau tahu kalau dengan ini kepalamu bisa disamakan dengan semak belukar, eh?" Tak ada balasan dari MinAh, ia hanya menggeram dengan tangan yang mengepal.

Melihat tak ada perlawanan, Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Ia membuang pita-pita besar yang diambilnya tadi. Lalu, tanganya menjulur untuk menyentuh kalung yang berteger di leher MinAh. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun kali ini hanya memegang saja bukan merampas seperti nasib pita tadi. "Dan, liahat ini! Ya ampun! Ck ck ck~ ini bahkan lebih mirip dengan sekumpulan rantai besi. Tak ada seninya sama sekali, kau tahu?"

Tanganya berpindah untuk menyentuh pakaian MinAh. Ia memegang kain di bagian lengan baju Puteri Mahkota kerajaan Goguryeo itu. "Ck, apa lagi ini? Apa kau mengambilnya dari rongsokan, eh? Lihat! Aku curiga kalau baju ini baju yang terbuat dari kain perca. Kau mau menyaingi pengemis, eoh? Sepertinya kau salah tempat Nona Shin." Sinis Kyuhyun.

Aksi Kyuhyun untuk memberi balasan pada Min Ah yang wajahnya sudah memerah pertanda marah tak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Tangan Kyuhyun menjalar menuju rambut MinAh yang disanggul tinggi. Dalam aba-aba sepersekian detik, ia menjambak rambut perempuan kecil itu sampai siempunya menangis.

"Hentikan! Ini sakitt,! Kentikan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkan MinAh dengan tampilan acak-acakan.

Donghae sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat cerita dari Siwon tentang adiknya itu. Ia juga tak dapat melupakan bagaimana reaksi Ratu dan Raja kerajaan Goguryeo sehabis itu. Ah, membayangkan ini membuat perut Donghae mulas seketika.

"Donghae-ah? Kau kenapa, eoh!?" Teriak Eunhyuk untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh? Ne tak apa. Hahaha." Elak Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Anak itu hanya melihat Donghae dengan mata besarnya yang membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ada apa, eoh Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menatap Eunhyuk sekilas, namun sedetik kemudian ia melihat ke arah Donghae lagi. "Aniya, oppa. Hanya saja, melihat muka Donghae oppa membuatku ingin makan ikan sekarang juga. -Ah! Ahjumma Dayang! Ambilkan aku ikan bakar yang banyak sekarang juga, ne!" Perintahnya riang tak mengubris muka Donghae yang masam dan Eunhyuk yang tertawa.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap wajah ibunya tak percaya. Beberapa menit lalu, ia masih bersama Kyuhyun di taman untuk bermain, dan sekarang seperti membalikan telapak tangan, ibunya menyuruh Siwon untuk memilih Yoona sebagai pendampingnya kelak. Apa-apaan ini! Maksudnya, ia masih belum cukup matang untuk itu. Bahkan, untuk menuangkan waktu untuk perempuan saja ia tak sempat. Sehari-hari waktunya hanya diisi oleh belajar, berlatih, Kyuhyun, makan, dan tidur. Sekarang, ibunya meminta dirinya untuk membagi waktu untuk hal seperti ini? Sampai kapan pun ia tak akan bisa membaca isi kepala ibunya.

"Siwon-ah, terimalah Yoona. Ia anak yang baik dan memiliki paras yang cantik. Tak banyak orang yang bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah. Padahal, banyak pria yang mengantri untuk mempersuntingnya. Eomma harap kau mengerti Siwon-ah. Kau tahu eomma tak suka penolakkan."

Siwon menatap ibunya. Ia tahu saat-saat seperti ini akan datang. Tapi tak secepat ini! Bahkan ia masih tiga belas tahun hidup di dunia ini. Dan, tiga belas tahun bukanlah usia optimal untuk mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu. Apa ibunya tak mengeti, eoh?

Siwon berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Kalau aku harus selalu mengerti apa yang eomma inginkan, mengapa eomma tak mencoba mengerti perasaan ku juga untuk kali ini? Permisi, yang Mulia." Ujar siwon lalu berlalu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari ibunya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap tak percaya punggung anaknya. Ini adalah kali pertama Siwon berkata seperti itu padanya. Jaejoong merenungkan sekali lagi perkataan Siwon. Ia benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi ibu dari anaknya sekarang.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**A/N:Maaf karena telat update m-.-m. Ini semua berawal dari temen gw yang ngebuat flashdisk gw isinya ilang semua! -_- mana di flashdisk itu isinya tugas kuliah dari dosen semua YANG BELUM DIKUMPUL lagi. Jadilah, gw semedi di kamar selama sebulan penuh buat ngebuat ulang tuh tugas -_- Z!**

**Gw hrap kalian masih mau buat nunggu ni chap. Gw janji setelah semua tugas gue selesai FF ini akan di pub seminggu sekali seperti biasa! :D**

* * *

**Baca juga FF baru gw yang judulnya:**

**In The Closet**

* * *

**Jangan pada takut dengan awal" FF ITC itu, gw cuma pengen nambah bumbu biar ffnya keren #tabokked**

**#SesiTanyaJawab=**

***pertanyaan: Author univ apa?  
*jawab: ada deh... Itu privasi :b wkkwwk**

***pertanyaan: chap pertama membosankan!  
*Jawab:maap-maap -_- kalo chap ini gmn? Masih ngebosenin?**

***pertanyaan: WonKyu kakak beradek, brrti gak bsa this and that dong?  
*jawab: ck ck ck -_- ketahuan mesumm yaaaaa. Gw kira cuma cowok yang mesum#ngaku. Well, gak juga sih, buktinya chap depan mau dibuat hints rape -_- makanya ratednya dibuat M buat jaga".**

***pertanyaan: Cuma masalah jadi anehnya itu loh, ini jaman Silla apa jaman modern? Kok ada foto?  
*jawab: gue kemaren lagi kena wabah virus di otak (?) Jadi konslet deh -_- maap ye.**

***pertanyaan: authornya cowok? Dikirain cewek...  
*jawab: ngok ngok... -_- #TidurNgorok**

**Wokeehhh... Makasih buat yang ud REVIEW! Saya masih mengharapkan review dan masukan dari kalian semua! :D jadi, isi lagi y kotak reviewnya sampe full! #slapped maap gak bisa jawab pertanyaan satu-satu.**

**BROFIST!**


End file.
